


Tongsuipow-糖水铺-我们约定去打机

by DuanDuan, honeyshin



Series: Tongsuipow糖水铺 [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 2002年左右香港背景代入AU所有情节纯属虚构*粤语对话有





	Tongsuipow-糖水铺-我们约定去打机

**Author's Note:**

> 2002年左右香港背景代入AU  
> 所有情节纯属虚构  
> *粤语对话有

休假小护士 上午3:11  
糖水铺 想到京京去敏仔家打游戏后续  
查布饲养员上午3:13  
赞  
查布饲养员上午3:14  
打完游戏请快点开始打茄轮呀  
休假小护士 上午3:15  
敏敏要把舌头伸进去 被脱光上衣的京京吓到呆滞  
查布饲养员上午3:15  
呀www  
休假小护士 上午3:15  
两个人牙齿都乱乱的打起来别有一番风味  
休假小护士 上午3:15  
哈哈哈  
查布饲养员上午3:16  
敏敏舌头难道也是巧克力味~  
查布饲养员上午3:16  
乱战233  
查布饲养员上午3:16  
kiss一次之后两人都默默下决心要去纠正牙齿(x  
休假小护士 上午3:17  
哈哈哈 敏敏趁机把京京推地上了  
查布饲养员上午3:17  
京:?  
查布饲养员上午3:18  
不是教我玩游戏吗  
休假小护士 上午3:18  
意识到自己初吻就这样没了 很气 开始装凶  
查布饲养员上午3:19  
敏: 对~level up了，现在开始玩成人游戏  
查布饲养员上午3:19  
凶巴巴京江更可爱啦  
休假小护士 上午3:19  
“哼！不玩了不玩了！”  
休假小护士 上午3:20  
敏敏放开他  
休假小护士 上午3:20  
一把把京京衣服举高  
查布饲养员上午3:20  
看到京仔裤子都支起了小帐篷  
休假小护士 上午3:20  
顺手丢到柜子顶  
查布饲养员上午3:21  
欺负人!  
查布饲养员上午3:21  
高佬敏做得好!  
休假小护士 上午3:22  
“一定要玩！通关才把衣服还给你”  
查布饲养员上午3:22  
京仔可以爬上高佬身上垫高取衣服(自寻死路  
查布饲养员上午3:23  
玩玩玩  
查布饲养员上午3:23  
从哪里开始玩(chi)起  
休假小护士 上午3:24  
前面要到一次 后面要到一次 [咖啡]  
休假小护士 上午3:25  
京京你前面就自己来吧 后面我可以帮你哦～  
休假小护士 上午3:27  
怎样，京京开始动手吧～难道你不会？前面也要帮忙吗？  
查布饲养员上午3:28  
不是不会，而是不好意思在敏面前手淫。。  
查布饲养员上午3:28  
皮薄脸红的京京  
查布饲养员上午3:28  
请敏敏好好帮他，日京一善www  
休假小护士 上午3:29  
京京仿佛听到嘲讽的意味，哼……我人小不代表我不会 自尊心作祟 背过敏悄悄把手伸进裤子里  
查布饲养员上午3:29  
可爱www  
休假小护士 上午3:30  
敏在一旁故意偷瞄  
休假小护士 上午3:32  
从左边瞄 京就往右边挪 从右边瞄 京就往左边挪  
休假小护士 上午3:34  
京京又很气了  
休假小护士 上午3:35  
…“你就是拿我来寻开心而已吧！”  
休假小护士 上午3:36  
敏敏“对呀！” 然后从背后搂住矮个子 大手也伸进去京京裤子里  
休假小护士 上午3:40  
“不玩了不玩了！”  
休假小护士 上午3:42  
“好……那就不玩了……”敏敏语气认真起来  
休假小护士 上午3:42  
把京京翻身裤子扯下来！  
情急之下京京转过身，小脸红红的直直地看着敏仔也红红的脸，然后趁敏仔不注意，快速将敏仔内裤裤头拉开，那格子纹的裤头蹦地一下弹回内裤主人半勃起的器官上。

世间所有纷扰都瞬间停止了。

原敏弥赶紧捂着自己胯下，不抬头，不说话，只是高大的身子蜷成一团，一只手撑着地上，斜斜的刘海都在颤抖，看起来一时半会是不会再作恶了。

京京干脆跪在地上，小心地往前看了一下，方才的怒气瞬间褪去了，他伸出一只手去，搭到敏仔的手背上，心虚地问道：“我不是很大力拉……你还ok吗？”

敏弥仰头吸了口气，京只当是他真的痛，手上动作轻了些，敏弥把自己的手放开，抬头看京：“不单只痛……还有……”  
敏仔眉头紧皱。

“点啊……？”京担心敏仔弟弟被自己那一弹搞到报废了。

 

TBC


End file.
